dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Webbera (RoG)
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Webbera, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających rozszerzenie Panowanie Gigantów. 40pxWebber (DLC) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Chop and chop" - "Ścinać i ścinać." Złota Siekiera - "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." - "Życie jest w porządku, gdy masz złotą siekierę." Łopata - "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" - "Może damy radę wykopać tunel i uciec?" Złota Łopata - "We're gonna dig so many holes." - "Wykopiemy wiele dziur." Kilof - "Rockys will be ours!" - "Kamienie będą nasze!" Złoty Kilof - "The finest pickaxe of them all!" - "Najlepszy kilof ze wszystkich!" Brzytwa - "I watched my father use one of these." - "Widziałem, jak mój ojciec korzystał z jednej z nich." Młot - "Chaos and destruction!" - "Chaos i destrukcja!" Widły - "A good tool to play in a dirt" - "Dobre narzędzie do zabawy w ziemi." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ''' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is huge!" - "Płomień jest ogromny!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and warm." - "Miło i ciepło." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a touch low." - "Ogień nieco przygasa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "We should put something on the fire before the fire goes out." - "Powinniśmy dołożyć do ognia, zanim zgaśnie." : Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's done." - "Cóż, to by było na tyle." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's done. But not forever!" - "Cóż, to by było na tyle. Ale nie na zawsze!" '''Inne Pochodnia - "This should keep us safe." - "To powinno zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Waah, our light went out!" - "Ooch, nasze światło zgasło!" Kask górnika - "A handy light for our head." - "Przydatne światło na naszą głowę." Dyniowa latarnia - "Just like we used to make at home!" - "Taką samą robiliśmy w domu!" Latarnia - "We have captured the sun." - "Schwytaliśmy słońce." Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." - "To jak drugi odwłok, w którym możemy magazynować rzeczy." Świński plecak - "It holds so much stuff!" - "Jest taki pojemny!" Worek Krampusa - "We could put more in it but we're scared to touch the stuff he left inside." - "Moglibyśmy dopakować więcej, ale boimy się dotknąć rzeczy, które w nim zostawił." Pułapka - "Now we can catch some food!" - "Teraz możemy nałapać jedzenia!" Pułapka na ptaki - "Come to our web trap, birds!" - "Wejdźcie w naszą pajęczą pułapkę, ptaszki!" Siatka - "Good thing we're an arachnid!" - "Całe szczęście, że jesteśmy pajęczakami!" Wędka - "I miss granpa's fishing trips." - "Tęsknię za wypadami na ryby z dziadkiem." Śpiwór - "Musty but relaxing." - "Zatęchły, lecz odprężający." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." - "Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy cieszyło mnie spanie w śpiworze." Namiot - "We should get some rest." - "Musimy troszkę odpocząć." Lecznicza maść - "Soothing." - "Kojące." Miodowy okład - "A bandage for our booboos." - "Opatrunek na nasze kuku." Parasol - "This should keep some of the rain off of us." - "To powinno zabezpieczyć nas przed zmoknięciem." Kompas - "Depends on location." - "Zależy od położenia." Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "It's a rock." - "To kamień." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's cold to the touch." - "Zimny w dotyku." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's getting hot!" - "Rozgrzewa się!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It's hot to the touch!" - "Gorący w dotyku!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Spoil not, food supplies!" - "Nie psujcie się, zapasy żywnościowe!" Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "I'll have a go at this farming thing." - "Spróbuję pobawić się w farmera." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "Is it done yet?" - "Już gotowe?" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "The soil is dried up." - "Gleba jest przesuszona." Garnek : Garnek - "Food goes in, other food goes out." - "Jedno pożywienie ląduje w środku, inne się wytwarza." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "It won't be ready for a while." - "Sporo czasu minie, nim się ugotuje." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Almost ready!" - "Prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Supper is served." - "Kolacja podana do stołu." : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można dodać." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It's not doing us much good empty!" - "Pusta nie przyniesie nam żadnego pożytku!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." - "Gotowe? Zgłodniałem." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Food time!" - "Czas napełnić brzuch!" Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "Some fire would spice this up." - "Po upieczeniu nad ogniem posmakuje lepiej." Upieczone mięso - "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." - "Nie dostaniemy deseru, jeśli nie zjemy wszystkiego." Susz - "That worked better than expected." - "Wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewaliśmy." Mięso z potwora - "Smells foul." - "Pachnie obrzydliwie." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." - "Jest do przełknięcia, ale nie wyjdzie mi to na dobre." Potworny susz - "It's really chewy." - "Jest bardzo żylaste." Kąsek - "A couple more and we'll have a meal!" - "Jeszcze kilka takich i sporządzimy posiłek!" Upieczony kąsek - "Meat treat." - "Mięsny specjał." Mały susz - "It'll keep longer this way." - "W tej postaci dłużej zachowa świeżość." Udko - "I just want to bang on my drum." - "Chcę tylko walnąć w bęben." (''ang. drumstick - udko, ale też pałeczka do gry na perkusji, stąd nawiązanie do bębna) Usmażone udko - "We love finger food." - "Uwielbiamy jeść palcami." Ryba - "It could stand to be fried." - "Będzie zjadliwa po usmażeniu." Upieczona ryba - "Flaky and moist. Delicious." - "Łuskowata i wilgotna. Przepyszna." Węgorz - "Fresh water snake." - "Świeżutki wąż wodny." Ugotowany węgorz - "We could slurp this down." - "Moglibyśmy to wszamać." Żabie udka - "A fraction of a frog." - "Cząstka żaby." Pieczone żabie udka - "I admit, I've acquired a tasted for these." - "Muszę przyznać, że w nich zasmakowałem." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "This thing drives me batty." - "Zbzikuję przez to." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakuje jak kurczak." Trąba koalefanta - "We took his nose!" - "Zabraliśmy mu nos!" Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "He blue his nose." - "Pewnie tęskni za tym nosem." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Looks filling!" - "Wygląda na pożywną!" Liściaste mięso - "It's all squishy." - "Jest strasznie gąbczaste." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "It smells kind of rotten." - "Trąci zgnilizną." 'Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Juice sacks." - "Soczyste." Ugotowane jagody - "Warm juice sacks." - "Ciepłe i soczyste." Jaskiniowy banan - "A bundle of bananas." - "Kiść bananów." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Hot mush." - "Ciepły mus." Smoczy owoc - "It looks suspect." - "Wygląda podejrzanie." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "It looks tastier now." - "Teraz prezentuje się smaczniej." Durian - "Pungent." - "Wydziela ostry zapach." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "No sir, I don't like it." - "Nie, proszę pana, nie podoba mi się to." Granat - "I didn't expect this to grow." - "Nie spodziewałem się, że wyrośnie." Kawałek granatu - "It's good for us!" - "Dobrze na nas działa!" 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "Corn in the raw." - "Surowa kukurydza." Popcorn - "Popping corn." - "Prażone ziarna kukurydzy." Marchewka - "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." - "Trochę brakuje mi bycia zmuszanym do jedzenia marchwi." Ugotowana marchewka - "Easier for us both." - "Łatwiejsza do przełknięcia dla nas dwojga." Dynia - "That's a huge pumpkin!" - "To wielka dynia!" Gorąca dynia - "It's all warm now." - "Teraz jest gorąca." Bakłażan - "Blech, eggplant." - "Bakłażan, a fe." Duszony bakłażan - "Mum knew I liked it braised." - "Mama wiedziała, że lubiłem podduszony bakłażan." Ugotowana mandragora - "Cooked to death." - "Ugotowana na śmierć." Czerwony kapelusz - "It smells funny." - "Dziwnie pachnie. Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "It smells better now." - "Teraz pachnie lepiej." Zielony kapelusz - "Smells really earthy." - "Pachnie bardzo ziemiście." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Heat really brings out the juices." - "Podgrzany naprawdę puszcza sok." Niebieski kapelusz - "You'd have to be crazy..." - "Musiałbyś postradać zmysły..." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Good thing we're feeling healthy." - "Całe szczęście, że nic nam nie dolega." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Większość potraw - "We are accomplished chefs!" - "Jesteśmy znakomitymi szefami kuchni!" Obiad z indyka - "Like mother used to make before this happened!" - "Taki obiad gotowała mama zanim TO się stało!" Ciasto pudrowe - "Mum never let me have these." - "Mama nigdy nie pozwalała mi go jeść." Paluszki rybne - "At least we know how to make fish sticks." - "Przynajmniej umiemy przygotować paluszki rybne." Kanapka z żabą - "Sandwich for me, froglegs for him." - "Kanapka dla mnie, żabie udka dla niego." Mięsny gulasz - "Smells like Sunday dinner." - "Pachnie jak niedzielny obiad." Jedzenie - Inne ''' Jajko - "A hard shelled egg." - "Jajko w twardej skorupie." Usmażone jajko - "Fried just like mum did." - "Właśnie tak serwowała je mama." Zgniłe jajo - "Ew!" - "Fuj!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Did I hear a meep?" - "Czyżbym usłyszał pisknięcie?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - Nasiona - "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." - "Malutkie życie zamknięte w środku. Wyrazy współczucia." Upieczone nasiona - "It's growing days are over." - "Już nic z nich nie wyrośnie." Płatki - "How colourful." - "Jakież barwne." Porost - "It likes it down here." - "Podoba mu się tu na dole." Miód - "Sticky and sweet." - "Lepki i słodziutki." Skrzydła motyla - "Pick our teeth with butterfly bones." - "Z motylich kości zrobimy wykałaczki." Masło - "Butter is better." - "Masło to jest to." Zgnilizna - "Blech!" - "Ohyda!" '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "It's like a science lab in there!" - "To jak podręczne laboratorium naukowe!" Silnik alchemiczny - "Father used to work on something like that." - "Ojciec pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś takiego." Termometr - "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" - "Jak ciepło jest, Panie Termometrze?" Deszczomierz - "It must be powered by magic." - "To musi zasilać magia." Piorunochron - "This might keep us safe." - "To może zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "It looks all glowy!" - "Jest taki świetlisty!" Proch Strzelniczy - "We're getting good at making stuff." - "Stajemy się dobrzy w wytwarzaniu przedmiotów." Walka ''' Włócznia - "We should stick things with the pointy part." - "Powinniśmy dźgać szpiczastym końcem." Kolec macki - "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" - "Moglibyśmy kogoś zranić ostrymi kolcami!" Mięsna maczuga - "An interesting way to use food." - "Ciekawy sposób na spożytkowanie jedzenia." Bumerang - "Boomerrangarangarang!" - "Bumerangerangerang!" Bumerang (uderza postać) - "It hurts us when we don't catch it." - "Boli nas, gdy go nie złapiemy." Dmuchawka - "Same as blowing bubbles." - "To jak dmuchanie baniek mydlanych." Usypiająca strzałka - "Airborne sleeping agent." - "Usypiający agent powietrzny." Podpalająca Strzałka - "One step above blowing hot air." - "To krok do przodu jeśli chodzi o zionięcie ciepłym powietrzem." Kask futbolowy - "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" - "Moglibyśmy być dobrzy w futbolu, znacznie lepsi niż byłem kiedyś!" Trawiasta zbroja - "It just feels like more hair." - "W odczuciu jest jak dodatkowe owłosienie." Drewniana zbroja - "Wood you like to fight?" - "Jest w dechę!" (nieprzetłumaczalny żart słowny: wood = drewno, ale wymawia się jak "would"; dosłownie: chcesz powalczyć?) Marmurowa zbroja - "Marbelous Protection!" - "Marmurastyczna ochrona!" Pszczela mina - "Would you bee mine?" Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów (dosł. "Zostaniesz moją miną?", gdzie be - zostać zostało zastąpione słowem bee - pszczoła; ponadto mine oznacza zarówno "moją", jak i "mina"). Zębowa Pułapka - "This will hurt our enemies." - "To zada obrażenia naszym wrogom." Ślimaczy hełm - "A solid helmet." - "Solidny hełm." Ślimacza zbroja - "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" - "Jesteśmy ogromnym pająkiem! Noszącym muszlę!" '''Struktury Skrzynia - "We could keep our toys in it!" - "Możemy w niej trzymać nasze zabawki!" Tabliczka - "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" - "Moglibyśmy na niej pisać, gdybyśmy tylko mieli pióro!" Ul - "A box with bees in it." - "Pudełko z pszczołami w środku." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "It's the jail." - "To jest więzienie." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Jailbird." - "Ptasi areszt." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." - "Musisz spać, by wytrwać w więzieniu." Chlew : Chlew - "A tall house for a fat pig." - "Wysoki domek dla grubej świni." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I can see a pig through the window!" - "Widzę świnię przez okno!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Why do they hate me?" - "Dlaczego one mnie nienawidzą?" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Some grass tied together." - "Trochę ciasno związanej trawy." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "This will keep all sorts of things out!" - "To utrzyma różne stwory na zewnątrz!" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." - "Nie ochronią nas, jeśli będziemy trzymać je przy sobie." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Like a pillow fort, but wood! We can repair it." - "Jak fort z poduszek, tyle że z drewna! Możemy go naprawić." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These should come in handy." - "To może się przydać." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "We are base-building masters!" - "Jesteśmy mistrzami w budowaniu obozu!" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" - "Jeśli ułożymy je na ziemi, stworzymy podłogę!" Szachownicowa podłoga - "Fancy." - "Wymyślna." Dywan - "Carpets! Just like in our old house." - "Dywany! Jak w naszym starym domu." Darń drogi - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń trawiasta - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń bagienna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń sawanny - "Some grassy dirt." - "Trochę trawiastej gleby." Darń leśna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń kamienna - "Some ground that we dug up." - "Trochę podłoża, które wykopaliśmy." Darń grzybowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń szlamowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń błotnista - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Darń guano - "Some pretty average earth." - "Całkiem zwyczajna ziemia." Materiały Lina - "We could tie stuff up with this." - "Moglibyśmy coś tym związać." Deski - "Logs but flat." - "Jak kłody, tylko płaskie." Kamienne bloki - "Squared rocks." - "Kwadratowe skały." Papirus - "We could do our homework." - "Moglibyśmy odrobić zadanie domowe." Fioletowy kryształ - "I can see knowledge swimming inside." - "Widzę w środku pływającą wiedzę." Koszmarne paliwo - "It's cold and slippery." - "Jest zimne i śliskie." Magia Mięsna kukła - "Who is that supposed to be?" - "Kto to ma niby być?" Presticylindrator - "Did I just hear a squeak?" - "Czyżbym usłyszał pisk?" Manipulator cienia - "We should be careful around that." - "Powinniśmy ostrożnie się z tym obchodzić." Fletnia Pana - "A well constructed instrument." - "Dobrze skonstruowany instrument." Mroczna latarnia - "It makes our skin crawl." - "Skóra nam od tego cierpnie." Zbroja nocy - "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." - "Czuję się nieco nieswojo, nosząc ją, ale jest efektywna." Miecz nocy - "Are you seeing this too?" - "Też to widzisz?" Człowiek orkiestra - "We need to practice more." - "Musimy więcej ćwiczyć." Nietoperza pałka - "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." - "Trzepnij tą pałką, jak gdybyś po to się urodził." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." - "To ładny naszyjnik, tak sądzę." Chłodny amulet - "I guess it's nice." - "Chyba jest przyjemny." Koszmarny amulet - "Did you hear something?" - "Słyszeliście coś?" Płomienne berło - "We didn't start the fire." - "To nie my roznieciliśmy ogień." Lodowe berło - "It makes me feel funny." - "Sprawia, że dziwnie się czuję." Teleportacyjne berło - "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." - "Przez niego czuję się niewyraźnie." Ognisko teleportacji - "Seems ready to use." - "Jest gotowe do użycia." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It needs something to focus the power." - "Brakuje mu czegoś do skupienia mocy." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." - "To mama zajmowała się szyciem." Wianek - "Colorful crown." - "Kolorowa korona." Królicze nauszniki - "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." - "Przyczepić kilka królików do naszej głowy, dobry pomysł." Słomiany kapelusz - "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." - "Dzięki niemu słońce nie będzie razić nas w oczy." Bawoli kapelusz - "We'll blend in perfectly." - "Doskonale wtopimy się w tło." Pajęczy kapelusz - "What have I done?" - "Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?" Kapelusz pszczelarza - "A fortress for my face." - "Forteca dla mojej twarzy." Kapelusz z piór - "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." - "Te pióra należycie ukryją naszą pajęczą naturę." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Spider in the bushes." - "Pająk w buszu." Czapka zimowa - "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." - "Mama zawsze powtarzała, że mam zakładać czapkę." Tam O' Shanter - "Reminds me of grandpa." - "Przypomina mi dziadka." Cylinder - "Like father used to wear." - "Dokładnie taki nosił ojciec." Wytworna kamizelka - "It itches and fits funny." - "Swędzi mnie od niej skóra i dziwnie w niej wyglądam." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It's so puffy!" - "Jest taka puchata!" Ciepłe ubranie - "It'll keep us from catching a cold." - "Dzięki niemu unikniemy przeziębienia." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy (DLC) - "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." - "Może i wyglądamy głupio, ale nasze futro pozostanie suche." Laska - "One more point of contact won't slow us down." - "Jeden dodatkowy przedmiot nas nie spowolni." Starożytne Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "Not much magic here." - "Niewiele w nim magii." Amulet magiluminescencji - "Nice and glowy." - "Ładny i błyszczący." Amulet konstruowania - "Time to build!" - "Czas coś zbudować!" Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." - "Nawet mając tyle odnóży, możliwość teleportacji jest miła." Gwiezdne berło - "We summon you, warm ball of light!" - "Wzywamy cię, ciepła kulo światła!" Berło dekonstrukcji - "Magic taker-apart-er." - "Magiczny demon-tażysta." Siekierokilof - "Double duty." - "Dwuzadaniowy." Tulecytowa korona - "And now we are king." - "Teraz możemy obwołać się królem." Tulecytowa maczuga - "We will, we will, smash you!" - "Rozwalimy, rozwalimy was!" Tulecytowa zbroja - "Nice and lightweight." - "Ładna i lekka." Tulecytowy strażnik - "Wakey wakey!" - "Pobudka! Wstawać!" Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "Stop looking at me!" - "Przestań mnie obserwować!" 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." - "Szyszki są zawsze zieleńsze po drugiej stronie płotu." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Got you good, tree!" - "Dorwałem cię, drzewo!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "What a senseless waste of firewood." - "Co za bezsensowne marnotrawstwo drewna opałowego." : Świerk (spalony) - "Only we can prevent forest fires." - "Tylko my możemy zapobiec pożarom lasów." : Świerk (spróchniały) - "A dying breed." - "Wymierający gatunek." Kłody drewna - "That's a log of wood." - "To kłody drewna." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "So much for our arts and crafts!" - "To tyle jeśli chodzi o nasz kunszt rzemieślniczy!" Węgiel drzewny - "Hard and black, like my better half." - "Twardy i czarny, jak moja lepsza połowa." Szyszka - "It's bursting with life." - "Wyrywa się z niej życie." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "Grow, grow!" - "Rośnij, rośnij!" Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A harsh tree for harsh conditions." - "Nieprzyjemnie wyglądające drzewo w równie nieprzyjemnych warunkach." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "An axe can solve any tree-related problem!" - "Siekiera rozwiąże każdy drzewny problem!" : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's extra dangerous now!" - "Jest teraz nadzwyczaj niebezpieczne!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "It's growing days are over." - "Już nic z niego nie wyrośnie." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "I hope it doesn't fall on us." - "Mam nadzieję, że nas nie przywali." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Hello, Mr. Tree!" - "Cześć, Panie Drzewo!" Żywa kłoda - "That log has a face." - "Ta kłoda ma twarz." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "These sure grow slowly." - "Odrasta bardzo wolno." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "We'll make good use of your twigs!" - "Dobrze spożytkujemy twoje patyki!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "So bright!" - "Tak jasna!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Patyki - "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." - "Chciałbym, byśmy mieli przyjaciela, by razem poudawać walkę na miecze." Trawa : Trawa - "Grass, next best thing to silk." - "Trawa. Razem z jedwabiem to dwa najpożyteczniejsze surowce." : Trawa (zebrana) - "Picked down to the stems." - "Oskubana do cna." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It could use some perking up." - "Trzeba ją nieco ożywić." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Fire fire fire!" - "Pożar, pożar, pożar!" Sadzonka trawy - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Ścięta trawa - "We should be able to weave these, too." - "Powinniśmy być w stanie coś z niej utkać." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "Ripe for the pickin'." - "Dojrzał do zbiorów." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "See you soon, berries!" - "Do zobaczenia wkrótce, jagódki!" : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It's run out of plant food." - "Przestał rodzić owoce." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "Into the ground with you!" - "Zaraz cię posadzę!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "Maybe we could use some of these." - "Może okazać się przydatna." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "Only stems remain." - "Zostały same łodygi." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Those burn quickly!" - "Szybko się pali!" Cięta trzcina - "Reeds, web, what's the difference." - "Trzcina, pajęczyna, co za różnica." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "What a colourful plant." - "Cóż za barwna roślina." Mięsista bulwa - "I wish we could learn to generate meat." - "Chciałbym, żebyśmy też potrafili produkować mięso." Obserwująca roślina - "Ever vigilant." - "Zawsze czujna." Sadzonka na farmie : Sadzonka na farmie (kiełkuje) - "Is it done yet?" - "Wyrosła już?" : Sadzonka na farmie (gotowa do zebrania) - "We're master farmers." - "Jesteśmy mistrzami rolnictwa." Inne rośliny Kolczasty krzak - "I hope we don't fall on that." - "Mam nadzieję, że się na niego nie przewrócimy." Kolczasty krzak (po zebraniu) - "That hurt our hands." - "To skaleczyło nasze odnóża." Bagienna roślina - "That's a thirsty plant." - "To spragniona wody roślina." Kwiaty - "We agree on this flowers are nice." - "Zgadzamy się w tym, że kwiaty są ładne." Złe kwiaty - "This flower is decidedly not nice!" - "Ten kwiatek zdecydowanie nie jest ładny!" Mroczne płatki - "They make our head hurt." - "Przez nie rozbolała nas głowa." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "We could grow something with these..." - "Moglibyśmy coś z nich wyhodować..." Marchewka (zasadzona) - "Bury your head, carrot." - "Zagrzeb swoją głowę, marchewko." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "Ready for the taking!" - "Gotowy do zebrania!" Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "We can't get at it like this." - "Nie możemy go zebrać, gdy jest w takim stanie." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "I think some spores remain." - "Wydaje mi się, że zostawiłem jakieś zarodniki." Zielony grzyb - "Ready for harvest." - "Możemy go zebrać." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "We can't get at it!" - "Nie możemy się do niego dobrać!" Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "It's gone now." - "Już po nim." Niebieski grzyb - "Vroom vroom mushroom." - "Chrryb chrryb grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "Hiding, are we?" - "Bawisz się w chowanego, co?" Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Maybe it'll regrow." - "Może odrośnie." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "It's a hive of activity." - "Mieści w sobie pracowity rój." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Sounds like anger!" - "Emanuje wrogością!" Plaster miodu - "Honey pods!" - "Miodne zbiorniczki!" Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "This place scares me." - "To miejsce mnie przeraża." Odłamki kości (DLC) - "There isn't much left." - "Niewiele z tego pozostało." Psi ząb - "Our very own tooth to gnash." - "Teraz będziemy mogli zgrzytać zębami." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "Where's the egg?" - "Gdzie podziało się jajo?" : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That egg could feed us for days!" - "To jajo nasyciłoby nasz apetyt na parę dni!" Skały Skała - "We need to mine it before we can use it." - "Musimy ją wykopać, by móc jej użyć." Kamienie - "None of these look like they would skip well." - "Nie wyglądają na szczególnie skoczne." Krzemień - "Oh, to feel a sharp edge against my skin." - "Och, czuję jak jego ostre krawędzie wbijają mi się w skórę." Saletra - "What are we supposed to do with this?" - "Do czego mamy tego użyć?" Marmur - "Maybe we should take up sculpting." - "Może powinniśmy zająć się rzeźbiarstwem." Bazalt - "Impenetrable." - "Nie do ominięcia." Samorodek złota - "We definetly like shiny." - "Zdecydowanie lubimy błyskotki." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Grób - "My loot sense is tingling." - "Czuję w sobie zew grabieżcy." Grób (rozkopany) - "We're sorry about that." - "Przykro nam z tego powodu." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" - "Może to jakiś pomnik religijny?" Statua Harfy - "Someone took the head." - "Ktoś ukradł głowę." Marmurowy filar - "Nothing lasts forever in this world." - "Nic nie jest wieczne w tym świecie." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "A pile of dirt. I bet it's hiding something." - "Stos brudu. Założę się, że coś się pod nim kryje." : Ślady koalefanta - "Whatever it is, it travels single file." - "Cokolwiek to jest, zostawia pojedynczy ślad." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "It's too muddy to track." - "Gleba jest zbyt błotnista, by kontynuować poszukiwania." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "Fresh tracks!" - "Świeże ślady!" Piórka Czarne piórko - "Feather of black." - "Smoliście czarne pióro." Czerwone piórko - "Feather of red." - "Krwistoczerwone pióro." Azurowe piórko - "Feather of white." - "Śnieżnobiałe pióro." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "I can hear the sounds of another world!" - "Słyszę odgłosy z innego świata!" Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "I don't think we're done yet!" - "Brakuje czegoś jeszcze!" Drewniana Rzecz (w pełni złożona) - "We could use this to visit new worlds!" - "Dzięki temu możemy zwiedzić nowe światy!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "I think there are more parts." - "Sądzę, że jest takich więcej." Korbowata Rzecz - "A crank that will stand up to punishment." - "Maniak, który zniesie karę." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "The power in this box is unimaginable." - "Ogrom mocy, którą skrywa to pudełko, jest niewyobrażalny." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "It looks like this goes with something...." - "Najwyraźniej trzeba ją z czymś połączyć..." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Smells fishy." - "Śmierdzi rybą." Głowa merma - "A waste of food." - "Marnotrawstwo pożywienia." Głowa świni - "We just wanted to be friends." - "Chcieliśmy się jedynie zaprzyjaźnić." Skóra świni - "Take that!" - "A masz!" Świńska pochodnia - "If only we could get closer." - "Gdybyśmy tylko mogli się zbliżyć." Kościane oko - "Peekaboo." - "A kuku!" Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "We spy a tired eye." - "Szpiegujemy śpiące oko." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Yucktastic." - "Fujaste." Króliczy kłębek - "We feel lucky, oh so lucky." - "To przyniesie nam wielkie, ogromne szczęście." Żądło - "We should be careful, we could poke an eye out!" - "Musimy uważać, tym można wydłubać sobie oko!" Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "I think that thing's alive." - "Myślę, że to coś żyje." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "I've been in worse." - "Widziałem gorsze rzeczy." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "That was a scary hole!" - "To był przerażający tunel!" Staw - "Water does not go well with our fur." - "Woda nie współgra z naszym futrem." Szkielet - "Hello? Are you alright?" - "Hej? Wszystko w porządku?" Gruczoł pająka - "This might soothe our cuts." - "To uśmierzy nasz ból." Jedwab - "It's so smooth!" - "Jest taki delikatny!" Kokon pająków - "Looks cozy in there." - "Sprawia przytulne wrażenie." Jajo pająka - "Portable friendship pods!" - "Przenośny kokon pełen przyjaciół!" Nora królika - "Come out! We just want to be friends!" - "Wyjdź! My tylko chcemy się zaprzyjaźnić!" Bawola sierść - "Thick fur." - "Grube futro." Bawoli róg - "If this makes the mating call we're in trouble." - "Jeśli okaże się, że ten róg imituje odgłos godowy, będziemy w dużych tarapatach." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "Maybe they'll invite us in?" - "Może zaproszą nas do środka?" Obóz Morsa (latem) - "I think someone was here." - "Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu był." Kieł morsa - "Maybe we can use it for arts and crafts." - "Może coś z niego skonstruujemy." Skóra macki - "Spotty!" - "Cętkowana!" 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "It's plugged up." - "Jest zapieczętowane." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "I can hear some spider friends down there." - "W głębi słyszę naszych pajęczych przyjaciół." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "It leads back to the light." - "Prowadzi z powrotem w stronę światła." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "How did it get so big?" - "Jakim cudem tak wyrosło?" Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "It's upsettingly large." - "Jest irytująco wielkie." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Bigger than a normal mushroom." - "Jest większe od typowego grzyba." Świecący kwiat - "Ooh, a glowing ball of flower!" - "Och, kwiat ze świetlistymi bulwami!" Świecąca bulwa - "Bright and delicious." - "Promienna i smakowita." Świetlista jagoda - "It's a... Thing." - "To jest... Coś." Stalagmit - "Rocks underground?! Shocking." - "Skały w podziemiach?! Szokujące." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Pointy rocks underground?! Simply Stunning." - "Szpiczaste skały w podziemiach?! Po prostu oszałamiające." Spilagmit - "We could stand to live there." - "Można by się tu osiedlić." Kopiec Slurtle - "Slimy and rocky." - "Śliski i skalisty." Królikarnia - "Just like grandpa said, 'You live in what you eat.'" - "Jak zwykł mawiać dziadek: »Mieszkasz w tym, co jesz.«" Grota małp jaskiniowych - "Did you hear something?" - "Słyszałeś coś?" Paproć - "Swirly plants." - "Pokręcona roślina." Listowie - "Soft and leafy." - "Delikatne i liściaste." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "It's a tropical cave tree, of course." - "To, naturalnie, tropikalne jaskiniowe drzewo." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "It's throbbing strangely." - "Dziwnie pulsuje." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "Old and full of mysteries." - "Stara i pełna tajemnic." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "We can repair it." - "Możemy ją naprawić." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "A mess of chess.", "We can repair it." - "Szachowy nieład.", "Możemy to naprawić." Relikty - "These haven't been used in a while." - "Od dawna ich nie używano." Róg antycznego strażnika - "It's quite tender." - "Jest dość kruchy." Porost jaskiniowy - "I like me a lichen." - "Chętnie sobie skubnę." Zdobiona skrzynia - "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." - "Może skrywać w środku coś fantastycznego! Albo potwornego." Koszmarne światło - "Not exactly my kind of nightlight." - "Nie całkiem w moim guście." Tulecyt - "Fancy rocks!" - "Wymyślna skała!" Tulecytowy mur - "Looks sturdy." - "Wygląda na wytrzymały." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Wow, these are really heavy." - "No no! Jest naprawdę ciężki." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Wow! That's a complicated clockwork." - "No no! Cóż za skomplikowany mechanizm!" Mechaniczny goniec - "You don't play by the chess rules grandpa taught." - "Nie grasz według zasad szachowych, których nauczył mnie dziadek." Mechaniczna wieża - "Who made these things?!" - "Kto skonstruował te rzeczy?!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "Good night, good knight." - "Dobranoc, dobry skoczku." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Bishop of bad dreams." - "Goniec rodem z koszmarów." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "You can't rook us." - "Nie uwierzymy Ci." (gra słów, dosł. "Nie oszukasz nas", gdyż rook - wieża (figura szachowa), oszukiwać) Psy gończe Pies gończy - "That's an angry puppy!" - "Cóż za agresywny szczeniak!" Czerwony pies gończy - "He's got fire under his feet. And all inside him." - "Grunt pali mu się pod łapami. Płomienie liżą też jego wnętrzności." Niebieski pies gończy - "He has a chilling look in his eyes." - "Jego spojrzenie może zamrażać." Pająki Pająk - "Spiders understand us." - "Pająki nas rozumieją." Pająk (uśpiony) - "Wake up, friend!" - "Pobudka, przyjacielu!" Pająk wojownik - "He'll protect us!" - "On nas ochroni!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "They're so cute when they sleep." - "Są takie słodkie, kiedy śpią." Pająk jaskiniowy - "Friends!" - "Przyjaciel!" Pająk spluwacz - "Lay down some web for us." - "Podaruj nam trochę pajęczyny." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Our friends live up there." - "Nasi przyjaciele pomieszkują tam w górze." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "It's a... Thing." - "To jest... Coś." : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "It's a... Thing." - "To jest... Coś." Świniopodobne Merm - "I would've thought they would bathe more often!" - "Powinny częściej zażywać kąpieli!" Świniołak - "He's all furry now!" - "Całe jego ciało obrosło futrem!" Morsy MacTusk - "I don't think he wants to be friends with us." - "Chyba nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów." WeeTusk - "He has anger in his eyes." - "W jego oczach czai się złość." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Is somebody there?!" - "Kto tu jest?!" Grue - "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" - "Ach! Ciemność skrywa potwory!" Wysoki ptak - "Look at those legs!" - "Spójrz tylko na te nogi!" Krampus - "Stop! Thief!" - "Stój! Złodziej!" Macka - "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." - "Też byśmy się wściekli, gdyby ktoś nas podeptał." Bazytoperz - "Screechy mean guy!" - "Skrzeczący, wredny stwór!" Duch - "That's not a fun ghost!" - "To nie jest przyjazny duszek!" Ślizgacz - "Hairy tongue thing!" - "Istota o włochatym języku!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Big, big beefalo!" - "Duży, duży bawół!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "Slumber deep, beefalo." - "Śpij mocno, bawole." Bawół (ogolony) - "Shaved you good!" - "Nieźle cię wygoliliśmy!" Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Always be pollinating." - "Nie przestawajcie zapylać." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Our's now!" - "Teraz należysz do nas!" Króliki Wielki królik - "Hop along, bunny." - "Pokicaj z nami, króliczku." Beardlord - "Hop along, bunny." - "Pokicaj z nami, króliczku." Koalefanty Koalefant - "Maybe it's lost." - "Może się zgubił?" Zimowy koalefant - "We finally found it!" - "Nareszcie go wytropiliśmy!" Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Świnia - "Aw, you're no fun." - "Ech, jesteś nudna." Skalny homar - "Snip snap!" - "Kłap-kłap!" Pingwin - "Where do they live the rest of the year?" - "Gdzie one żyją przez resztę roku?" Małpa jaskiniowa - "He just wants to learn!" - "Ona tylko chce się czegoś nauczyć!" Slurtle - "We'll slaughter that slurtle." - "Ubijemy tego slurtle." Snurtle - "We'll snuff out that snurtle." - "Zamordujemy tego snurtle." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Look at it, flitting about happily." - "Spójrz na niego, fruwa sobie szczęśliwie." Motyl (schwytany) - "Not so happy now, are we?" - "Już nie taki szczęśliwy, co?" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Red is my favorite colour!" - "Czerwony to mój ulubiony kolor!" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "Held snug in our pockets." - "Będzie mu przytulnie w naszej kieszeni." Śnieżny ptak - "What pretty white feathers." - "Jakież piękne śnieżnobiałe pióra." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "We will name it Francis." - "Nazwiemy go Franciszek." Kruk - "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying around." - "Och, wygląda na to, że doskonale się bawisz, latając po okolicy." Kruk (schwytany) - "We all want a bit of freedom." - "Wszyscy pragniemy odrobiny wolności." Mały ptak - "Could this be a friend for us?" - "Możemy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?" Gobbler - "Come back! I just want to eat you!" - "Wracaj tu! Przecież chcę cię tylko zjeść!" Króliki Królik - "We just want to play!" - "Chcemy się tylko pobawić!" Królik (schwytany) - "He's ours now." - "Teraz jest nasz." Beardling - "We just want to play!" - "Chcemy się tylko pobawić!" Beardling (schwytany) - "He's ours now." - "Teraz jest nasz." Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Get busy, child." - "Zajmij się czymś, dzieciaku." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "Get busy, child." - "Zajmij się czymś, dzieciaku." Świetliki : Świetliki - "Elusive little buggies." - "Nieuchwytne małe robaczki." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" - "Wyruszamy ku przygodzie, kieszenie pełne świetlików już mamy!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "That's a funny looking plant." - "Ta roślina wygląda zabawnie." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "You're a bad friend!" - "Jesteś złym przyjacielem!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "The skin is all seared." - "Jej skóra jest osmalona." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Ugh, my head!" - "Uch, moja głowa!" Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Kret (DLC) - "Come out, and play!" - "Chodź, pobawmy się!" Chester - "Your insides are gross." - "Twoje wnętrze jest obrzydliwe." Król świń - "King of the bullies!" - "Król łobuzów!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "Uh oh, run!" - "Ała, ałć, uciekajmy!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "I hope it doesn't escape." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie ucieknie." Żaby Żaba - "Ack! Sticky tongue!" - "Fuj! Lepki jęzor!" Żaba (uśpiona) - "Oblivious amphibious." - "Niczego nieświadomy płaz." Komary Komar - "Shoo!" - "A sio!" Komar (schwytany) - "We should just squish you." - "Powinniśmy cię zwyczajnie zgnieść." Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "We wouldn't want to cross that one." - "Nie chcielibyśmy wejść jej w drogę." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "Where did that come from?" - "Skąd on się tu wziął?" Pajęcza królowa - "Mommy-Longlegs?" - "Mamusia?" (nawiązanie do "daddy-long-legs" - pewien gatunek pająka z rodziny nasosznikowatych) Jeleniocyklop - "He might be able to digest me!" - "On jest w stanie mnie strawić!" Monstrualna macka - "It's huge!" - "Jest olbrzymia!" Antyczny strażnik - "Wear that frown upside down." - "Rozchmurz się." 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "'Follow the instructions' mum always said." - "Mama zawsze powtarzała: »Postępuj według instrukcji.«" Przekładnie - "I could've been a robot." - "Mogłem zostać robotem." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - "We can't, we won't, we refuse to eat that." - "Nie możemy, nie chcemy, nie zjemy tego." Popiół - "Funk to funky." - "Ze strachu do funky." (por. David Bowie - Ashes To Ashes) Broda - "In another life, I could've grown this." - "W innym życiu mógłbym zapuścić brodę." Nawóz - "Doodoo." - "Kupka." Guano - "Bat doodoo." - "Nietoperza kupka." Kryształy Czerwony kryształ - "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." - "Wydaje się ciepły nawet w najchłodniejsze noce." Niebieski kryształ - "Glittering and cool." - "Fajowsko się mieni." Żółty kryształ - "Yellow-bellied gem." - "Żółciutki kryształ." Zielony kryształ - "I'm absolutely green with envy." - "Zzieleniałem z zazdrości." Pomarańczowy kryształ - "Orange you gland we found you, gem?" - dosł. "Cieszysz się, że cię znalazłem, kryształku?" (gra słów: "orange you gland" zamiast "aren't you glad") Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "We could've had some fun if they weren't all melted." - "Moglibyśmy się nimi pobawić, gdyby nie były stopione." Fałszywy Kazoo - "A voiceless instrument" - "Bezdźwięczny instrument." Węzeł gordyjski - "It won't come undone!" - "Nie rozwiąże się!" Gnom - "It's watching us." - "Obserwuje nas." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Yay, a new toy!" - "Ojej, nowa zabawka!" Urwane kable - "Maybe we'll find a use for these." - "Może znajdziemy ich przeznaczenie." Kij i kulka - "Another toy!" - "Kolejna zabawka!" Korek - "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." - "Moglibyśmy wziąć kąpiel, gdybyśmy tylko mieli wannę." Szczęka - "Just like grandpa wears!" - "Dziadek nosił sztuczną szczękę!" Leżący robot - "Beep boop!" - "Bip bop!" Wysuszona macka - "Feels leathery." - "Jest szorstka w dotyku." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "Play time is over." - "Koniec zabawy." Drzwi Maxwella - "Something wicked this way comes." - "Skrywają coś koszmarnego." Statua Maxwella - "That's the guy who said he could help us." - "To ten facet, który obiecał nam pomóc." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "Lead and i shall follow." - "Prowadź, a ja podążę za tobą." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "Radical rod!" - "Niezła różdżka!" : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "Nothing nearby." - "Niczego nie ma w pobliżu." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "Going the right way." - "To właściwa droga." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "Something must be near." - "Coś musi być ukryte niedaleko." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "We are close!" - "Jesteśmy blisko!" Koszmarny zamek : Koszmarny zamek - "It's a mystery." - "Tajemniczy przedmiot." : Koszmarny zamek (gotowy do użycia) - "Looks like there's a hole for an oversized key." - "Wygląda na to, że znajduje się w nim dziurka na zbyt duży klucz." : Koszmarny zamek (złożony) - "It's ready to go." - "Gotowy do działania." 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "En garde!" *W ataku - "We will put you in our web!" - "Usidlimy cię w naszej sieci!" *Do świni - "We hate it! Horrible pig!" - "Nienawidzimy jej! Okropna świnia!" *Do pająka - "Hey, wanna play?" - "Hej, zabawimy się?" *Do pająka wojownika - "Why can't we just get along?!" - "Dlaczego się po prostu nie dogadamy?!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "Well, we would have won!" - "Cóż, wygralibyśmy!" *W ataku - "Speedy thing!" - "Szybkie stworzenie!" *Do świni - "Another day, pig." - "Innym razem, świnio." *Do pająka - "It's better this way." - "Tak będzie lepiej." *Do pająka wojownika - "Simmer down, friend." - "Uspokój nerwy, przyjacielu." Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "Almost time for bed." - "Już prawie czas do łóżka." *Wkraczając w światło - "Phew, light." - "Phi, światło." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "We can't see! I want my night light." - "Nic nie widzimy! Potrzebuję swojej lampki nocnej." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "It's daytime, not bedtime." - "Jest dzień, do nocy jeszcze daleko." *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." - "Burczy nam w brzuszku, nie możemy iść spać." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" - "Nie zaśniemy, gdy w pobliżu czając się potwory!" Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "Doggies are coming!" - "Pieski nadchodzą!" *Jeleniocyklop - "That sounded like a big mean guy." - "To brzmiało jak wielki, wredny koleś." Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "It's time for a snack!" - "Czas coś przekąsić!" *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "Our tummy hurts." - "Brzuszek nas rozbolał." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Past its date" - "Data ważności minęła." *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "Stale like mum's leftovers." - "Nieświeże jak resztki jedzenia mamy." Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "We're missing something." - "Czegoś nam brakuje." *Pełny ekwipunek - "Our pockets are full." - "Nasze kieszenie są przepełnione." *Trzęsienie ziemi - "I don't think that was our tummy." - "To nie nasz brzuszek wydał te dźwięki." Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC